List of live-action Japanese movies: P
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. P * 2007 Pacchigi! Love & Peace * 2004 Pacchigi! We Shall Overcome Someday 「パッチギ! WE SHALL OVERCOME SOMEDAY」 * 2008 Paco and the Magical Picture Book 「パコと魔法の絵本」 (Paco to Maho no Ehon) * 2002 Pakodate-jin * 1990 Pale Hand, The * 2008 Palestine 1948 Nakba 「パレスチナ 1948 NAKBA」 * 1988 Panda Story, The 「パンダ物語」 (Panda Monogatari) * 2008 Pandaful Life 「パンダフルライフ」 * 2009 Pandemic 「感染列島」 (Kansen Rettou) * 2002 Pandora * 1992 Pandora no Hako 「パンドラの箱」 * 1978 Panic in High School * 1987 Paper Lantern * 2005 Paradise 「楽園 流されて」 (Rakuen: Nagasarete) * 1998 Paradise Sea * 1998 Parasite Eve 「パラサイト・イヴ」 * 2002 Parco Fiction * 1986 Paris/Dakar 1500 * 2008 Park and Love Hotel 「パークアンドラブホテル」 * 2004 Parsley 「パセリ」 * 2002 Part-time Detective * 2004 Part-time Detective 2 * 2000 Party 7 「パーティーセブン」 * 1991 Passage to Japan, The * 2005 Passenger, The * 1974 Pastoral: To Die in the Country * 1966 Patriotism (Yuukoku) 「憂国」 * 2006 Pavillion Salamandre, The 「パビリオン山椒魚」 (Pavillion Sanshouo) * 2006 Peanuts * 2000 Peeping Lovers * 2007 Peeping Tom 「真木栗ノ穴」 (Makiguri no Ana) * 1990 Peesuke: Gatapishi Monogatari * 1997 Peking Man * 2002 Perfect Blue 「PERFECT BLUE 夢なら醒めて」 (Perfect Blue: Yume Nara Samete) * 1999 Perfect Education, The * 2001 Perfect Education 2: 40 Days of Love (Kanzen-naru Shiiku: Ai no 40-nichi) * 2002 Perfect Education 3 * 2003 Perfect Education 4: Secret Basement * 2003 Perfect Education 5: Amazing Story * 1976 Permanent Blue: Manatsu no Koi * 1986 Persian Blue no Shozo * 2008 Persona 「ペルソナ」 * 1986 Phantom of Regular Size, The * 2004 Photo Album of the Village 「村の写真集」 (Mura no Shashinshuu) * 2001 Pi-Pi Kyodai * 2002 Picaresque * 2000 Pickpocket 「スリ」 (Suri) * 1996 Picnic 「ピクニック」 * 1994 Picture Bride * 2002 Pika☆nchi: Life is Hard Dakedo Happy * 2004 Pika☆☆nchi Life is Hard Dakedo Happy * 2007 Pile Driver * 1996 Pillow Book, The * 2002 Ping Pong 「ピンポン」 * 1998 Ping Pong Bath Station * 2004 Pink Ribbon 「ピンクリボン」 * 1991 Pinocchio 964 「ピノキオ√964」 * 2001 Pistol Opera 「ピストルオペラ」 * 1964 Plants from the Dunes * 2001 Platonic Sex 「プラトニック・セックス」 * 1981 Play it, Boogie-Woogie * 2003 Playgirl 「プレイガール」 * 1972 Poem * 1982 Pool Without Water, A * 2000 Pop Beat Killers * 1999 Poppoya: Railroad Man * 2005 Portrait of the Wind 「誰がために」 (Taga Tameni) * 1976 Possessed, The * 2008 Postman 「ポストマン」 * 1997 Postman Blues 「ポストマン・ブルース」 * 2005 Pray 「プレイ」 * 2004 Premonition 「予言」 (Yogen) * 1975 Preparation for the Festival * 2006 Pretty Maid Cafe 「萌えキュン＠MOVIE 恋するメイドカフェ」 (Moekyun@Movie: Koisuru Maid Cafe) * 2003 Pretty Woman 「ぷりてぃ・ウーマン」 * 1998 Pride: The Fateful Moment * 2006 Prince of Tennis, The * 1968 Prince of the Sun: The Great Adventure of Horus 「太陽の王子 ホルスの大冒険」 * 2001 Prince Shotoku * 2001 Princess Blade, The 「修羅雪姫」 (Shura Yukihime) * 2006 Princess in an Iron Helmet * 2005 Princess Raccoon 「オペレッタ狸御殿」 (Operetta Tanuki Goten) * 1988 Princess Tsubuki * 2006 Prisoner No. 07: Reina * 2007 Prisoner/Terrorist * 1993 Private Lessons II * 1965 Procurer, The * 1973 Professional Killers 「必殺仕掛人」 * 1986 Promise, A * 1977 Proof of the Man * 1962 Proud Challenge, The 「誇り高き挑戦」 (Hokori Takaki Chosen) * 2008 Psychologist Tsuruko Haraguchi: Memories of Her Days at Columbia University in the Early 1900s 「心理学者　原口鶴子の青春」 (Shinri Gakusha Haraguchi Tsuruko no Seishun) * 1998 Pupu no Monogatari * 2004 Pussycat Great Mission! * 2000 Pyrokinesis 「クロスファイア」 * 2008 Pyuu to Fuku! Jaguar: The Movie 「ピューと吹く！ジャガー THE MOVIE」